


No One Is Dying In Something That Flies This Close To The Goddamn Ground

by mynameisnotmac



Series: Missing scenes from Star Trek Beyond [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Jim, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: Missing scene from Star Trek Beyond after the final fight.  Kirk is pretty banged up, and Spock's done further damage to himself.  Oh, and Leonard still doesn't know how to land





	

**Author's Note:**

> New Scene! making a little series here, now that I finally have time to write again.

“what would I do without you Spock?”

Spock attempted to make a reply but it felt like every breath in his body had been sucked out of him, so he just nodded and attempted to keep his face stoic so as not to alert Jim to how much pain he was in. Given the captain’s current state, he didn’t notice the lack of response from his first officer.

“You all right back there Jim?” McCoy shouted from the front of the ship, where he was trying to figure out the safe way to land the damn thing. He didn’t dare risk a glance behind for fear of crashing. Leonard McCoy was not fucking dying in something that flies this close to the goddamn ground.

“Been worse, I think” Jim sputtered out. “Not dead this time at least.” He didn’t see Leonard grind his teeth at the joke. Leonard was about to growl a response when he heard Spock give a cry of pain. Jim’s eyes widened.

“Spock what is it? What’s wrong?” He asked. Spock, who was still trying to catch his breath, managed to wheeze out a coherent sentence.

“I believe, the puncture, in, my side, has re, opened.” 

McCoy’s hand slipped slightly at the news and the ship tilted, shifting Spock so he fell into Jim. Jim saw stars as Spock’s head collided with his most certainly broken ribs, but he was too worried about the whimper that Spock had let out to make a sound. Ever so gently, he repositioned them so that Spock’s head rested in his lap. 

“Bones, we need to land this thing now.” Leonard rolled his eyes, not caring that no one could see.

“What do you think I’m trying do here Jim? Take a tour of Yorktown?”

He began to circle lower and lower, towards but not too close to the crowd of people that had gathered in the main area. Finally, after what seemed like eternity to his passengers, Leonard touched down and came to a stop. He was out of the driver’s seat and beside Jim and Spock so fast it surprised even him. 

Spock was curled around himself with his head in Jim’s lap, lilting to the side. Leonard felt his side for a pulse. It was weak and fluttering, but it was there. He was even more concerned with the lack of awareness from Spock.

“He’s going into shock.” He muttered fearfully, looking at the pool of green growing at his knees. “Jim, can you help me get him out of here?” 

Even without much help from Jim, Leonard was able to somehow get the limp Vulcan out of the ship. A crowd had accumulated by the door, including medical personal. They aided in getting Spock onto a mobile biobed so Leonard could help Jim out. From the moment his feet touched the ground he was leaning heavily on Leonard.

“Easy there Jim, I’ve gotcha.” He mumbled quietly. He couldn’t resist a quick kiss to Jim’s temple before leading him to the shuttle that would take them to Yorktown’s med bay.


End file.
